


[Podfic] Two Halves

by HaHeePrime



Series: Podfics [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Death, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Transformers Spark Bonds, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: Optimus Prime is dead. How do Elita and Megatron deal with their shared grief?This was a little "What-if?" drabble I wrote a while back, and have always thought was rather lovely.So I made a podfic.





	[Podfic] Two Halves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Halves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569915) by [HaHeePrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime). 



> My deepest and most profound thanks to the illustrious [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight) for telling me there is such a thing as a Noise Gate plugin for Audacity, which removes all your inhales _automatically_.... *falls on the ground and flails*  
> I tried that one this little podfic and am forever in her debt!! (Still spent forever getting the pause-pacing to be absolutely perfect, though! I always work for ages on the podfics I make, wanting them to be as amazing as I can make 'em!

Download the mp3 audio file here:

http://www.mediafire.com/file/44eeik2qt79ooqb/Two_Halves.mp3/file

(copy the link, then paste into your browser window)

 

And thank you so much for listening!


End file.
